Conventional motors having a gearhousing, such vehicle windowlift motors use coverplates to enclose the gearhousing to prevent leakage therein from the external environment. The coverplates are either aluminum coverplates secured by screws or are molded plastic coverplates that are secured to a gearhousing by a press-fit arrangement. The use of screws adds parts and increases assembly time and thus increases cost. When an interference or press-fit is used, a complicated geometry is needed for the coverplate and cost is increased due to the need for many iterations of the tooling to ensure the proper interference fit between the coverplate and the gearhousing. The need for several iterations of the tooling by the toolmaker causes delay and customer displeasure.
There is a need to provide a coverplate easily fitted to a gearhousing of a motor in a cost-efficient manner.